Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover, mobile role-playing game. The game is currently open for pre-registration, although its beta mode is available in certain regions. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital City… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes’ own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 15 Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters ;The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone ;Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun ;Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Yax *Finnick ;Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Rex * Emperor Zurg ;Monsters, Inc. * Sulley (with Boo) Gallery Disney Heroes: Battle Mode gameplay.png Disney Heroes: Battle Mode roster.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode upgrades.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode city.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode friendship.png Disney Heroes Battle Mode logo.png Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Pascal graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Nemo statue **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs **Signs for La Ratatouille, Buy n Large, The Big Donut. **Location names referencing films, characters, and locations like ""Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Baker Street Station", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", and "Ratigan Alley". **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "BnL", "Under the Sea", "The Big Donut", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond". **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "EVE", "Dinoco", "BnL". **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, characters, locations, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Proud Unicorn", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "You Can Fly!", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", Wig A La Mode", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Sorcerer Hat", "Magic Broom", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "A-Nemo-nemone" ,"Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Sword in a Stone", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Dull Blade", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Glass Slippers", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Bella Notte", "Number One Dime", "Paper Airplane ", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Anvil of Morality", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Prickly Pear", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot ", "Sugar Rush", "Thingamabob", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Gigantic Peach","Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Lawnmower Remote" . External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Crossovers Category:2018 video games Category:Upcoming